rakhronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duelist Prestige
Grand Duelist (3.5e Prestige Class) ' ' A Grand Duelist fights with equal parts showmanship and precision. Master of his weapon, he relies on his agility, charm and wits rather than heavy armor and big, clumsy weapons. Excelling in quick and precise strikes, a Grand Duelist can easily disarm and cripple an opponent in heavy armor with ease. As a growing popularity of enchantments and magic make heavy armor more and more obsolete the Grand Duelists shines, being able to adapt and thrive in almost any environment. Design Note: Based heavily on the "Swaggering Blade" prestige this build focuses more on attacking multiple times in quick sucession. Becoming a Grand Duelist Entry Requirements BAB: +5 Skills: Bluff 8 ranks, Balance 8 ranks, Tumble 8 ranks Perform (Dance) 6 ranks. Feats: Flurry of Blades, weapon Expertise Special: Sneak Attack +1d6 Table: the Grand Duelist Class Skills ((6+Int modifier) x4 at first level) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''You are proficient with all types of Light Armor and the following weapons: Dagger, Lightsword, Rapier, Punching Dagger, Thinblade, Quickrazor, Sabre and any other finessable one-handed blade. You do not gain proficiency with any type of shield. '''Flourishing Strikes (Ex): '''As a Grand Duelist you learn to fight with a sense of showmanship. You take advantage of how others think your swirling, flamboyant style to be theatrical and useless, when in reality it is merely a distraction tool from the painful lesson they're about to learn. When using this ability you may only strike one opponent once but you gain a +6 base attack bonus. '''Goad Opponent (Ex): As a move action, you may goad an opponent that has line of sight to you and has an Intelligence of 3 or higher. When the goaded opponent starts its next turn, it must make a Will saving throw. If the opponent fails its save, you are the only creature it can make attacks against during this turn and receives a -3 on it attacks rolls, for rounds equal to your character's level. Dancing Blade (Ex): At 2nd level, your dazzling spins and twists while engaging in swordplay allow you to add your Charisma modifier to AC, plus the listed AC bonus in the table above. This bonus applies even against touch attacks or when you are caught flat-footed. At 5th level, you may add your Charisma modifier to Balance checks, Tumble checks, and Reflex saving throws, and you may add your Dexterity modifer to Perform (Dance) checks, reflecting how you are now the very personification of poetry in motion. Finally, at 8th level, your deceiving bobs and weaves allow you bypass some of your enemy's defenses, adding your Charisma modifier to damage rolls in addition to your Strength modifier, and you gain the Improved Disarm feat as a bonus feat even if you do not meet the prerequisites. If you already possess Improved Disarm or select it at a later date, you instead gain a +2 competence bonus when initiating a disarm check. All of these abilities are retained if you aren't carrying a shield. Sidestep (Ex): You can avoid danger with great agility. If you make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a save, you instead take no damage. You may use this ability only if you are unarmored and not using a shield. If you are helpless, you likewise do not gain the benefit of sidestepping. If you already possess a similar ability from a different source, such as a rogue's Evasion or a divine oracle's Prescient Sense ability, you take only half damage even on a failed Reflex save, as long as you meet the prerequisites for both abilities. Combat Style(Ex): At 3rd level, choose a specific style of swordsmanship that you will focus on as a Grand Duelist. You gain a bonus feat associated with that style even if you do not normally qualify for it. At 6th and again at 9th level, you gain the follow-up feats as listed below. : Avalanche Style: You enjoy toying with your opponents, drawing out a duel so as to give you more time to shine, only to move in for the kill at the last minute. Combat Expertise (3rd), Improved Combat Expertise (6th), and Karmic Strike (9th). : Crescent Moon Style: You are skilled in the art of fighting with two weapons. Two-Weapon Fighting (3rd), Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (6th), and Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (9th). : Dervish Style: You are a spinning, whirling dancer of death. Cleave (3rd), Great Cleave (6th), and Whirlwind Attack (9th). : Jester Style: While most Grand Duelists are quick on their feet, you take it to a whole new level. Dodge (3rd), Mobility (6th), and Spring Attack (9th). : Rakshasa Style: You have had many encounters with willworkers and know how to slip past many of their tricks of the trade. Blind-Fight (3rd), Mage Slayer (6th), and Pierce Magical Concealment (9th). : Serpent Style: Your attacks are as deadly as they are precise. Shadow Blade (3rd), and Improved Critical (6th), and Master of Poisons (9th). : Blade Expertise (Ex): '''As a Grand Duelist your ability to attack becomes blindly fast. This allows you to strike an additional time against an opponent within melee range of you. This attack receives a -2 attack roll penalty. : '''Masterful Riposte (Ex): At 9th level, you are a lethal combatant with few equals; you find yourself in very few situations that you cannot turn to your advantage. Once per round whenever someone attacks you and misses, you gain an attack of opportunity against your would-be attacker. Furthermore, the attacker does not gain their Dexterity bonus to AC against your attack, and you may opt to perform a disarm attack in lieu of a standard attack of opportunity. This ability is only available when you are not using a shield. : 'Multithrust (Ex): '''You attack with confidence in your abilities almost to the point of arrogance. This granduer style lowers your foes defenses to small, lightning-quick thrusts. At the end of each round, for each opponent that you made three successful attacks on you may attack those foes once more, except when damage is calaculated as follows: 1d6+Dex Modifier, and not privy to any other damage bonuses your character might have. : '''Blade Waltz (Ex): '''At the 10th level, your skills are unmatched anywhere, you can always rely on your sword and your wit to earn you a victory. Once per Combat, you may execute a Blade Waltz attack which allows you to attack every opponent within 5 units of you times equal to 1d8+Dex modifier. Roll a seperate d20 for each target which receives -2 penalty. ' ''' : Category:Homebrew